PROJECT SUMMARY Major gaps exist in the generation of relevant clinical evidence, widespread implementation of proven clinical interventions into practice, and formulation of informed policies. The learning healthcare system is designed to ?generate and apply the best evidence for the collaborative healthcare choices of each patient and provider, drive the process of discovery as a natural outgrowth of patient care, and ensure innovation, quality, safety, and value in healthcare.? Vanderbilt is committed to develop a cadre of investigators who are formally trained and well versed in best methods for integrating scientific discovery, evidence implementation, and information and evaluation of health policies within the learning healthcare system. We propose to establish the Vanderbilt Patient, pRactice Outcomes and Research in Effectiveness and Systems Science (PROgRESS) Program to cross train post-doctoral investigators with the focus of the learning healthcare system in three core disciplines: 1) Patient Centered Outcomes Research -To determine which strategies are most effective for patients; 2) Implementation Science-To implement and evaluate those effective strategies into practice; and, 3) Health Policy/ Community Health-To influence policy to benefit all patients and improve health of the community. By cross training researchers in these areas we will draw together groups of trainees and mentors across disciplines and model team science; we will provide role models and forums that demonstrate the intellectual productivity and practical benefits of interdisciplinary research in advancing human health; and we will endorse team approaches to filling gaps in knowledge and translating knowledge into application. A diverse pool of talented applicants is available through clinical/research fellowships, a thriving Implementation Science program, a well-positioned Department of Health Policy, and in partners including Meharry Medical College. PROgRESS trainees will have access to well-established faculty mentors with sustained federal funding and an extensive track record of mentoring early career trainees. Each trainee's Scholarship Oversight Committee (SOC) will draw from an experienced pool of mentors in Patient Centered Outcomes Research, Implementation Science and Health Policy/Community Health. The program will have 3 training components conducted over 2 years: 1) advanced didactics, including degree program or focused classwork; 2) formal mentorship that prepares trainees for K level training in Learning Health Systems science; and 3) experiential learning through the conduct of a research project. Trainees will be supported by a broad array of institutional resources for training and development, including: Health Services Works in Progress; Clinical Quality and Implementation Research scholarly series, journal clubs, Biostatistics Seminars, clinical and translational seminars, and peer-mentoring activities. Taken together, these resources provide an optimal environment for developing the next generation of Learning Health System researchers.